In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various methods of producing a forged part such as a suspension arm for automotive vehicles. One such producing method of a forged part such as an automotive suspension arm has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 08-39183 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP8-39183”). JP8-39183 relates to a manufacturing method including a roll-forming a bar-shaped member to predetermined length and thickness, a compression-forming the roll-formed member, a bending and rough-molding process of rough-molding the compression-formed member while bending the same, a finish-molding process of closed-die-forging (simply, close-forging) the rough-molded member to finish-mold the same, and a drilling process of drilling the finish-molded member. In the manufacturing method disclosed in JP8-39183, the member formed into a substantially final shape of a product by bending and rough-forming is worked by close-forging, so that no burr is generated and products can be enhanced in yield.